1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus, and specifically relates to a copying apparatus wherein in executing copying operation by selectively setting arbitrary modes, that is, with conditions such as copy number, copy paper size and copy magnification taken as parameters, display corresponding to selected or set input is performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For this kind of copying apparatus, conventionally the copying apparatus has been used which is put in the ready state in the copying modes specified in advance, for example, copy number of 1 and paper size of A4 when copying operation and key operation ended and a predetermined duration has elapsed.
This means that in the case where copying operation and key operation ended and a predetermined duration has elapsed, the copying apparatus is put in the ready state in a predetermined initial state assuming that the use of the copying apparatus has ended for the present. This initial ready-to-operate state can be set in specific modes depending on the user's convenience.
The reason why the copying apparatus is thus put in the ready state in the initial state after a predetermined duration has elapsed from the end of copying operation and key operation is that the number of check items and set items before use can be reduced by putting the copying apparatus in the ready state in predetermined copy modes. Another reason is that in the case where another person performs copying in place of a previous person, if both are not aware of that change, an occurrence of wrong copying by performing copying in the copying modes set by the previous person can be prevented. In order to reduce the number of wrong copies, normally the copying modes in the initial ready-to-operate state are set so that the copy number is small, for example, one sheet.
However, in this type of copying apparatus, copying modes set in performing the previous copying are maintained during the period started from the end of copying to change-over to the copying mode of the initial state because of consideration for continuous use with the same copying modes. When another person performs copying in place of a previous person within the aforementioned period, a problem exists because there is a high possibility of occurrence of wrong copying by performing copying in the copying modes set by the person having performing copying immediately before.
Also, in the copying apparatus not having the so-called auto-clear function mentioned above, the copying modes set before are set successively except in the case where the power switch is turned on or in the case where a manual-clear operation has been performed, and therefore there is a high possibility of wrong copying.